pensiun
by felita-Chan
Summary: Mu pengen pensiun karena merasa agak bosan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai gold saint. Tapi semua orang menentang Mū untuk pulang kampung...


Felita :"Halo! apa kabar?"

Bronzies :"Baik-baik aja dong!"

Goldies :"..." *pingsan*

Felita :"...Malah tidur...? yasudah, hmm Shiryu, nih!" *gak perhatian*

Shiryu :"Apaan- oh, kita punya Masami Kurumada, bukan punya dia. Selamat membaca!" *gak nyadar*

-

Tanpa kita sadari, seorang Aries Mū juga bisa capek dan perlu istirahat. suatu hari Mū pengen pensiun selama 1 minggu penuh buat menenangkan pikirannya sebentar... yah mari kita saksikan bagaimana reaksi para goldies kita tersayang...

Kuil Aries...

"Semuanya, aku mau ijin seminggu buat pulang kampung ya." kata Mū sekalian berpamitan, tapi semua yang dipamitin malah protes.

"Mū, jangan pergi, nanti gak ada yang mau main sama aku..." kata Aldebaran setengah nangis(?).

"Tenang aja, kan ada Shaka, nanti dia bakal nemenin kamu main kok, kan Shak?"

Mū sih niatnya nenangin, eh Aldebarannya malah nangis, Shakanya ikutan pula...

"GAK MAU! KALO SAMA SHAKA NANTI MALAH DISURUH MEDITASI LAGI?!" bentak Aldebaran kayak anak kecil minta dibeliin es krim tapi gak dibeliin.

"Tapi-"

"Gue juga gak sudi main sama manusia setengah kebo kayak gini...jadi jangan pergi ya Mū? nanti aku juga gak punya teman..." dan Shaka juga ikut merayu sambil mengeluarkan air mata kucing(?).

Semua yang hadir disana langsung membeku seketika, bahkan Camus yang lagi baca buku juga membeku saat melihat Shaka ikutan nangis.

'...S-shaka...barusan...na-NANGIS?!' batin semua orang yang melihat kejadian yang terlalu langka itu.

"Tenang aja, lagian aku cuma pergi seminggu kok, gak perlu lebay juga kalee." kata Mū sok gaul

"Mū...plis Mū, jangan pergi selama itu! nanti gak ada yang bisa nenangi si Aphro sama Shura kalau mereka marah...!" mohon Deathmask sambil mencoba kabur dari pandangan Aphrodite dan Shura yang lebih tajam dari Excalibur.

"Kalo gitu, minta Shaka aja, kan mereka pasti tenang." usul Mū.

"Itu dia masalahnya..." lanjut Deathmask.

"Hah? kok bisa?" tanya Mū bingung.

"Shakanya takut sama Aphro...bukan cuman Shaka, Camus, Aiolos sama Saga, Sampai Milo aja takut sama Aphro, itu cuman Aphro, belum Shuranya. Jujur ya Mū, kamu adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa nenangin mereka berdua..." kata Deathmask tak sadar kalau ada beberapa orang yang sedang membunyikan tangan mereka.

Dan 3 detik kemudian, Deathmask dikeroyok habis-habisan oleh Shaka, Camus, Aiolos, Saga, Aphrodite, Milo dan Shura secara bersamaan. Tak lama kemudian, muncul sebuah monumen kepiting yang terbuat dari es lengkap dengan panah menancap, cloth yang bopeng dan berlubang, tanda malaikat diatas kepalanya, dan segunung bunga mawar merah dan beberapa mawar putih mengelilingi lantainya dan lengkap dengan pose sedang dilempar.

Kebanyakan orang yang melihatnya sweatdrop karena mereka bisa membuat karya seindah (?) itu dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

"Kasihan ya Reinkarnasi gue, nasibnya jadi ngenes gitu...gue aja gak segituny- Kyaa!!!" jerit Manigoldo yang (tadi) lagi berusaha kabur dari Albafica tapi sayangnya tetap ketemu.

"Jadi kamu disini ya..." Kata Albafica dengan wajah dan gaya rambut yang udah mirip banget sama Sadako berambut biru.

Semua saint termasuk Shaka dan Camus saling berpelukan karena kaget dan ketakutan melihat Albafica yang dikira Sadako asli.

'J-jadi ini kah rupa hantu asli???' batin mereka sambil merinding bersama.

"Sudah ayo balik!" kata Albafica sambil menggeret Manigoldo secara paksa dan mereka berdua menghilang dalam sekedip mata tanpa alasan.

"Tadi...itu apa?" tanya Saga yang masih pelukan sama Kanon.

"Gak tau dah, pokoknya serem dah! untung tadi ada Mū." kata Kanon yang tetap meluk Saga kayak meluk guling.

"Mū..." tiba-tiba ada suara Camus.

"Hm?" Mū menoleh kearah Camus yang menutupi wajahnya dengan poninya yang kependekan(?).

"Jangan pergi, kalau kamu pergi lalu ada kejadian kayak tadi, nanti siapa yang bisa ngilangin mereka?" tanya (baca : rayu) Camus mengeluarkan es dari matanya.

Dan semua orang kembali membeku seperti kejadian Shaka tadi. Deathmask yang sudah membeku, esnya malah bertambah selapis.

"Mū! tolang Mū...jangan pergi, nanti siapa yang bakalan bantuin aku ngusir Kanon waktu dia ngeselin?" kata Saga sambil menatap Mū dengan puppy eyes gak jelasnya.

"Ayolah...aku cuman pergi seminggu! cuman Se-ming-gu! masa cuman seminggu doang kalian udah kayak nona Athena yang telat beli Make up?!" teriak Mū karena udah terlewat kesal.

"Aries Mū..." kali ini suara Saori yang muncul dari belakang salah satu pilar kuil Aries.

"Ya, nona? ada perlu apa- pft..." Mū sedang berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak menertawakan Saori yang terlihat sangat tidak elegan saat ini.

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak bisa membiarkan anda pergi selama itu..." kata Saori berusaha terlihat berwibawa, padahal saat ini enggak terlihat berwibawa sama sekali.

"Mengapa?" Sebenarnya Mū pengen protes tapi saat dia ingat kalau yang dia ajak bicara adalah Dewinya, dia memilih untuk hanya menanyakan sebanyak itu saja.

"Karena kalau kamu pergi, nanti penjagaan Sanctuary akan menipis..." kata Saori dengan alasan yang bagus.

"Kalau itu alasannya maka saya tidak-" saat Mū mengurangi waktu liburannya, Saori melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan tidak ada orang yang bisa mengantar aku ke Mall." lanjut Saori membuat nyaris semua orang bergubrak. Bahkan Shaka sampai bergelundung tanpa rem sampai kebawah kuil Aries gara-gara kepeleset pisang yang tadi dimakan Aldebaran.

"Shaka!" semua orang (kecuali Mū) memanggil nama Shaka, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang turun untuk menolong nya.

"Perlu dibantu tidak?" tanya Minos yang kebetulan lewat.

"Gak, makasih!" jawab Shaka.

"Ya udah, bye!" dengan ini Minos pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari Radhamantis dan Aiacos yang ngilang mendadak(?).

"Jadi Mū, kamu gak akan pergi kan?" tanya Milo yang bingung melihat Mū tetap diam dari tadi.

"..." Mū terlihat diam dalam pikiran.

"Helow, Mūuuu!" pangil Aiolia yang berhasil membuat Mū merinding sedikit.

"Mū?" Aiolos mulai was-was.

"Tidak..." Mū tiba-tiba bicara.

"Hah?" mereka semua bingung sampai bisa bertanya bersamaan.

"Keputusanku sudah tak bisa digoyahkan lagi oleh siapapun..." kata Mū membuat semua orang kaget.

"Kamu gak akan pulang kampung kan?" tanya mereka semua penuh harapan.

"Tidak! aku akan pulang kampung selama 1 minggu, dan tidak seorangpun bisa mengubah keputusanku ini!" kata Mū dengan tegas.

"Tidaakkkk!!!!" jerit mereka semua dalam kesedihan yang mendalam.

Mū mengambil kesempatan ini untuk kabur dengan menggunakan teleportnya untuk kembali ke Jamir, meninggalkan semua orang disana tanpa ragu.

Sesampainya di Jamir...

"Wah! tuan Mū/guru sudah datang, ayo guru, kak Feli sudah menunggu didalam lho!" kata Kiki yang sangat senang karena gurunya sudah pulang.

"Benarkah? kalau begitu suruh dia tunggu sebentar ya, aku mau taruh barang ku dikamar dulu." kata Mū lalu masuk kedalam dan menuju kamarnya dan kemudian pergi menemui Felita...Tamat

The End

Shun :"Tadi Feli nitip catatan, katanya 'maaf kalau ceritanya gak nyambung dan gak menghibur.' begitu..."

Shaka :"Kalau dia gak lagi sama Mū, sekarang sudah aku suruh meditasi 3 jam."

Albafica :"Pulang nanti, aku suruh dia bantuin Manigoldo menanam Mawarku yang tadi dirusak Manigoldo."

Seiya :"Bagi yang membaca, terima kasih banyak!"

Hyoga :"Jangan lupa direview..."

Shiryu :"Dan doakan nasibnya Ikki yang lagi berenang lava sama Defteros..."

Shun :"Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!!!"


End file.
